Soul Art Online
by KirbyCrusher123
Summary: Being a student at Konoha High means being in a group and staying with your friends no matter what. And when your friends tell you to play this popular VRMMORPG game, naturally you get the game.Watch Naruto and his friends as they journey through Aincrad with only their partners as backup. Multiple crossovers


**Hey guys read this because it's important!**

A while ago I started to think about the future of this fic and realized, I didn't have a plan for anything. Ive been trying to think of where to go from that last chapter but I couldn't think of anything. So I decided to restart and take a different approach on it. Know that I haven't abandoned anything! I'm posting this as the first chapter, of what I call SAO Revamped, to give you guys a taste of what's to come in the future. Think of this as a trailer. The next chapter won't be coming any time soon so please bare with me. I mean right now as I'm typing this It's 12:06 AM! I'm getting a plot, antagonist, and other stuff (This fic wont just be following canon). Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!

XxxXxxX

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked around his room. He had orange walls with posters of video games and athletes everywhere. Cloths were scattered across the carpet floor instead of in the basket near his door. He had a laptop on his desk with empty ramen cups and snack wrappers all over the place.

' _This room is a mess! I'll clean it later.'_

He got out of bed, ran downstairs two steps at a time and practically jumped into the kitchen. When he got there he could see his dad sitting at the table in the other room with his newspaper.

' _Mom's probably in her room'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto got 5 cups of instant ramen and put them all on a plate and put it them in the microwave for 3 minutes. The extra time was because there was more than 1 cup so it would take longer to heat. Then he got a fork and two bottles of water out the fridge and put them on the table. When he was done with his preparations, Naruto went back upstairs to pee. That takes about a minute or two for guys.

After that Naruto ran back to check his ramen and found something that almost made him cry. There was only 4 cups of instant ramen in the microwave! He open and closed the door several times, hoping that one would magically appear. After the eighth try he ran straight to the living room.

"DAD!"

Minato Namikaze looked over with noodles comically hanging out of his mouth. He slurped them up and nervously said, "H-Hey Gaki. How's it going?"

Naruto ran in front of his dad and pointed an accusing finger at his dad's face, yelling at the same time.

"THAT'S MINE! GET YOUR OWN!"

Minato put the empty cup and fork on the coffee table before he jumped up and put his son in a choke hold.

"YOU DON'T NEED FIVE CUPS!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"WAIT FOR DINNER!"

"YOU DIDN'T! YOU ATE MY RAMEN!"

And as they continued to wrestle each other Kushina came down and called out, "I'm going out with Mebuki and Mikoto. I'll bring back dinner and keep the house clean while I'm gone."

When her only responses were random shouts of anger or pain, Kushina ran into the living room to see what was going on. Once she realized what was happening though, the mother just started recording it on her phone. ' _This would be great to show the girls!_ ' Naruto was on top at first yelling; "Say you're sorry!" Then Minato flipped him over and started choking him with his legs. "No you say sorry for hording the ramen!" And it continued like that till eventually Naruto was forced to apologize.

After father/son bonding was over, Naruto said bye to his mom, put the four ramen cups in the microwave for 30 seconds because they were cold, grabbed his water bottles and another fork and ran upstairs to eat in his room while he Googled quick tips for SAO. When he was done with his food Naruto put the Nerve Gear on and dived right into the game.

XxxXxxX

LINK START!

(Touch) ok

(Sight) ok

(Hearing) ok

(Taste) ok

(Smell) ok

Language:

English

Login:

Character Creation:

Naruto(M)

Welcome to Soul Art Online!

He spawned in the middle of a large city with people rushing, talking, and dueling with different weapons. He was just starting out but decided that he would look for his friends; they started right when the game came out.

Just before he ran off to find them, Naruto heard a voice call out. "Hey newbie! Over here."

He walked over to the guy who called out and noticed that he had short black hair and silver eyes with a black trench coat and a plate of iron armor, which was pretty impressive considering the game was released to the public only 4 hours ago. "Hurry up and get over here! I don't have all day."

The blond gave a short response and walked towards the stranger. Naruto was led into a small room with a table that had four buttons. Each button had its own number. There was also a large screen on the wall in front of the table.

'Now you will take a survey to see where you stand in the world' were the words that appeared over the table, 'If at the end you would like to pick your own class then there will be the option but it is highly recommended that you go through with the survey.'

So as Naruto answered all of the multiple choice questions easily, the last one stood out to him the most. 'Q: What are you most comfortable with? 1) Leading your team to victory. 2) Trusting the leader and following him/her to victory. 3) Defending your teammates so everyone gets out alive 4) Doing whatever it takes to ensure success.'

As Naruto thought on this he remembered something that had happened in another MMO's with stupid people and decided it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. He pressed button number one as his mind was made up. Naruto decided then and there that he would be the best leader he could to make sure _that_ never happened again.

The words and table disappeared and in its place was a small ID card. 'Naruto (M) Age: 16 Class: Weapon Miester' Sub-Class: Undetermined it read.

 _What's a Weapon Miester?_

As he grabbed the ID card the room flashed and then everything was back to normal. When the new player walked out the room he gave a confused look to the guy from before.

"Ok so first have you noticed your change in appearance?"

As he said that he looked down and saw that he had a large white trench coat over his orange default armor.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Now do you see all of the other players with the same trench coat? Those players are called Weapon Miesters."

"What are Weapon Miesters?"

"Dude, why did you start playing this game if you don't even know that? Did you look into the game at all?" He deadpanned.

"Hey it just came out! Shut up!"

"Alright I'll explain everything to you, my quest was over the moment you walked through the door. Come with me. And if you couldn't see my username already I'm Soul_Eater just call me Soul for short." He said with a wide, toothy grin.

"I'm Naruto" he said, grinning just as large.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Soul said.

"While we walk I might as well explain this place to you. Don't interrupt me."

"Fine"

"So in this world there are two kinds of players, Weapons and Weapon Miesters. One of each player can choose to be partners, which increases their stats and success rate. The players who are weapons can actually transform like so." And as he said that he transformed into a large black scythe with an intricate red and black design along the blade. Naruto reacted quickly and caught him, only to immediately fall as the scythe dropped to the ground.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you. If a Weapon and Miester aren't partners or aren't in sink different things happen. Sometimes there's an explosion, sometimes the weapon gets extremely hot, and sometimes, like just now, the weapon is extremely heavy."

"Good to know" the new player said sarcastically.

"All those players with black trench coats are Weapons without partners. Once you get a partner your cloak vanishes and you both get a random symbol to signify your bond, if you don't want to be that person's partner anymore you can have it removed and the coat comes back, but it costs a fortune. It's almost like getting a divorce. Also I recommend having a friend IRL be your partner because then you could get on at the same time and use that extra stat boost. Plus most of the abilities in this game require a partner instead of a dead weapon."

"Hey how does one fight if their partner isn't logged on?"

"Miesters, as I said earlier, can buy dead weapons, and I'll show you how a weapon fights when we get outside."

"Ok" Naruto said with a shrug. They proceeded in a comfortable silence as Naruto continued to sight see.

The two new friends stopped on top of a hill in a very green field. There were floating islands above them and Naruto stared in awe as everything seemed so real, besides the floating islands part.

"Before I show you the ropes, have you played RPG's before?" Soul asked with a bored look on his face.

"Yeah I have. This game was recommended by some people in my group of friends. We usually play games like this and fuck everything up!" Naruto replied, although he was yelling near the end of his boast.

"Alright, that makes this a lot easier. From your shout just now I assume you were an experienced player so you know about Exp and Lv's." Naruto was nodding his head as Soul spoke. "But you probably don't know about how souls work in this game." After he received another nod from the black haired character, Soul continued with his explanation "Ok, so have you ever played pokemon? I mean really played. Like spending weeks at a time breeding."

"Yeah; me and my Ubers will destroy you!"

"I'm sure they won't. Anyways, Souls work like EV's and IV's when you're breeding. For example, if a lv10 Demon Weapon had 5 points in agility, a lv5 Weapon with 3 souls given to the agility stat would have like 15 points or something like that. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Wait so stats are automatically given? What if you want to specialize in agility or something?" Naruto asked with a worried look in his green eyes.

"The souls thing only applies for Weapons. Meisters are just like any regular character where you can give stat points to a specific stat. Although it would be smart to save up your points until you meet your partner. It would suck if you put a bunch of points into luck or something and then not have enough strength to wield your partner because they're a hammer." Soul finished, still having the bored look on his face. It seemed like he didn't care about the world around him at all.

"I guess so."

"Want to see something cool?" The more experienced player asked. This time there was a small layer of excitement in his voice. It was as if he was waiting all day for this moment.

"Sure why not" Naruto answered with a shrug.

Without any explanation, Soul picked up a pebble. He tossed it in the air a couple of times with one hand while the other was in his pocket. Suddenly, he threw it at a boar, killing it instantly.

As Naruto stared in awe, Soul went on to enlighten his new friend on what just happened.

"The human race is extremely unpredictable, so it would be extremely hard to program an entire consciousness into coding, let alone thousands. Because of this, Kayaba and his team put as much code into the game as they could. After that they added a program that examines anomalies and glitches in the system." At this point he was leaning against a tree. Another small rock was being lazily thrown in his hand while he continued his explanation.

"When something out of place of the usual settings of the game happens, like me throwing the pebble at that boar, it makes the best guess as to what to do in less than a second. Then the thing sends a message to admin about the glitch and eventually they look at it and tell it what's supposed to happen when I throw a pebble at a boar."

"That's awesome. But how did the boar die?"

"The system probably didn't know what to do since the rock doesn't have a damage output, so it used my agility stat instead. Can you imagine hitting a lv1 boar with a weapon that has over 30 damage?"

"That's so cool. I'm going to find so many loopholes and win every match ever!"

"I wouldn't if I were you. Killing a lv1 boar is nothing but if you use a glitch to kill a boss or to win a match against another player your account would probably be banned. Actually, go ahead and do it. It would be funny to watch you screw up." Soul claimed with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. When my partner gets here we are going to kick so much ass!"

"Who is your partner?"

"A girl from my school told me to get the game and said she would be my partner, I didn't know what she meant at the time but I do now." Naruto explained.

"Is she hot?" Soul asked with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb tell me what she looks like."

"Well she has long black hair, pale lavender eyes, and huge boobs but you can't tell because she always hides it behind this large fluffy jacket. She's pretty shy because she had a terrible childhood and is now living with her adoptive parents. Her shy attitude probably vanishes in game."

"Dude, score!"

While the two new friends talked Naruto looked at the time and saw it was 7:30.

"Damn man I gotta log out or my mom will get mad at me for not coming down for dinner. See ya."

"Bye" Soul said as he started walking back to the town.

"Hey soul, here's a retarded question, where is the log out button?"

"You idiot. It's right…" Soul started as he swiped at the air to open his menu, only to realize that the log out button was missing.

"Thanks bro. That helped me so much." Naruto deadpanned.

Before Soul could give a smart ass response, the two were enveloped in a light blue light, as if they were using teleport crystals.

The two were taken to the main square, where the teleport gate and everything else of importance on this floor was. Other people were appearing out of thin air just like they did and Naruto heard Soul mutter. "Someone forced a teleport." The light stopped and Naruto realized that all of the players were in here with him.

Someone shouted "Look! Up there!"

In the sky was a small red hexagon that was blinking. Naruto had to strain his virtual eyes to see that it said 'Warning!'

Suddenly, as if it were a parasite, the hexagon began to multiply at an extremely rapid pace. When the entire sky was covered by similar shapes, a black gas seeped from the cracks.

"What the hell is that thing?" someone in front of Naruto asked. The gas lumped together and started to rise, like someone was getting out of chair. There was lightning trailing all over it, and when it reached its full height, a large black mask with three holes for the nose and eyes appeared over the top half of the figure. Three spikes were hanging from the bottom of the mask making the whole thing look like a comical grim reaper.

' _Really? All of that buildup for this guy?'_

"HI!" The thing said as it raised a large white hand that came from nowhere in the form of a greeting.

"Welcome to my world! My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment I am in control of this world, don't worry I'm not just going to blow it up or something. I like you guys." The figure childishly said.

I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus. The log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect; this is how Soul Art Online was made. You can't log out of the game, and no one from the outside can pull you out either. If anyone try's to do that, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain, and ending your life. Long story short, your head blows up!" The comical reaper paused for dramatic effect. Many people were surprised that someone could do that. Some were crying while others were furiously shouting because of the reaper's cheerful attitude.

"Despite my warnings" he began again, "families and friends have attempted removing the players from the Nerve Gear, an unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, international media outlets have around the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths." As the figure said this many screens appeared around him. They were all showing the pictures of people who died and talking about the game. Kayaba muted the screens and continued talking, ignoring the shouts of the players.

"At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort, as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following; there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to 0, your avatar will be deleted from the system, forever. And the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain at the same time. There's only one way for you guys to leave now; you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on floor 1, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you can go on to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game. Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. I hope you like it!" He exclaimed, as if giving out goodie bags. While he had no mouth, the top two holes of his mask, which were most likely for his nonexistent eyes, formed an upside down 'U' shape.

Naruto looked in his inventory and found a mirror. He grabbed it out of his inventory and looked at it. Before he could do anything else, the ebony haired character was enveloped in a blue glow. When it was over, Naruto looked at the mirror to see himself, blond locks and all. Naruto looked around and saw that the same thing was happening. Perverts and pedophiles were being revealed and people were getting younger and older. He looked at Soul and found that they were now the same teenage height. He had long gray hair that defied gravity, blood red eyes, and sharp teeth.

Before Naruto had the chance to freak out, Kayaba started talking again. "Right now, you're probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Soul Art Online and Nerve Gear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one."

The comical, high pitched voice abruptly became a very deep and serious one. "The reason I created Soul Art Online, was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal."

By now he was back to his childish façade. "This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Soul Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."

Naruto could hear the cries of sadness and anger from the other players. He thought about his mom and his dad, his godparents and all of his friends at home. Naruto swore he would clear this game and go home to his family, or die trying.


End file.
